May we meet again
by Bebec
Summary: Post 3x16. Clarke pourra-t-elle continuer sans elle? A-t-elle suffisamment de force en elle pour la suite ? One-shot. Clexa.


_Bonjour :)_

 _J'ai terminé il y a quelques jours la saison trois et il manquait une véritable scène d'adieu et de réonfort entre Lexa et Clarke selon moi!_

 _Petit one-shot donc!_

 _Les reviews sont toujours appréciés, évidemment !_

 _Une très bonne lecture ! XD_

* * *

 **MAY WE MEET AGAIN...**

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard éperdu autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui l'entourait, son esprit encore aux prises avec l'univers numérique d'A.L.I.E. Une expérience à la fois étonnante et perturbante. Elle l'avait bien sentie durant le bref laps de temps passé au sein de la Cité des Lumières. Une...paix dérangeante. Une paix qui l'avait appelé...qui avait tenté de la séduire. Une tentation contrée uniquement grâce à la Flamme. Car Clarke avait été tentée. Qui ne l'aurait pas été? Un abri, fut-il numérique, éloigné de toutes ces querelles et guerres incessantes depuis son arrivée sur Terre...éloigné de la souffrance. Une souffrance qui ne la quittait plus désormais.

Oui...Clarke avait été tentée. Comme n'importe qui. Une tentation qui la narguait encore, malgré la destruction totale et définitive de cette intelligence artificielle. Une tentation qui semblait tellement préférable à leur futur à tous.

Encore du danger. Encore une menace d'annihilation.

Encore la mort.

Une fois encore, elle devait trouver une solution. Une fois encore, elle devait prendre soin des autres et les sauver. Une fois encore, elle se retrouvait seule à porter ce lourd fardeau. Bellamy avait beau être de nouveau à ses côtés, Clarke se sentait désespérément seule. Ne l'avait-elle pas toujours été? Seule...Elle s'évertuait à lutter contre cette solitude tenace, mais ce monde s'évertuait à lui dérober chaque être cher à son cœur.

Son père.

Finn.

Lexa.

Son cœur se serra au souvenir de la commandante. Cette femme qui avait su combler à elle seule, même brièvement, le vide en elle. Personne n'y était parvenu jusqu'alors. Pas même elle. Et Lexa avait disparu, elle aussi. Définitivement. La Flamme était perdue, ayant accomplie sa principale mission après un siècle de traditions terrestres. Lexa était perdue.

Clarke inspira profondément, retenant un sanglot tandis qu'elle sentait aux coins de ses yeux des larmes naissantes. Elle se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait, peu désireuse de céder à ses émotions. Peu désireuse d'ouvrir la porte à la souffrance. Elle fixa avec perplexité la salle du trône, observant ensuite le siège en bois sculpté où elle était assise. Elle était donc revenu dans la réalité?

Non. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Ni Bellamy, ni Murphy...Encore moins sa mère. Ils étaient pourtant à ses côtés avant qu'elle ne se lie à la Flamme et n'ingère la Clé. Elle était seule dans la pièce, celle-ci baigné par un agréable faisceau de lumière. La lumière du jour...une luminosité à l'aspect presque surnaturel. Tout était si calme. Si paisible...

Clarke resserra ses doigts autour des coudes sculptés du trône, le contact froid de ceux-ci contre ses paumes moites la rassuraient. Elle déglutit, sa gorge aussi sèche qu'un désert aride et héla d'une voix rauque :

" M...Maman? Bellamy? "

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle prit appui sur le siège et se redressa lentement, chaque membre perclus de douleur. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une immersion numérique puisse être aussi douloureuse. C'était, d'un certain point de vue, assez ironique...sachant qu'A.L.I.E cherchait avant tout à supprimer toute forme de douleur de l'existence humaine. Elle serra les dents et s'avança au centre de la salle, fixant chaque recoin de la pièce près de la grande porte. Essayant de trouver une explication plausible à sa situation. Le Soleil caressait son dos, réchauffant son corps de sa douce lumière matinale. Une brise fraîche soufflait de l'extérieur, Clarke frissonnant légèrement à son contact contre sa peau. Elle porta la main à sa nuque et tapota, interdite, la surface de peau intacte à cet endroit. Impossible. Il n'y avait aucun incision laissée par la Flamme. Aucune plaie. Rien.

Juste sa peau.

" Clarke..."

Cette dernière se retourna vivement vers l'immense fenêtre d'appoint, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer un bref instant dans sa poitrine, un afflux d'émotions oppressantes parcourant chaque fibre de son être. Une exclamation, plus proche d'un glapissement tremblant que d'un réel cri de surprise, lui échappa.

Lexa se tenait devant la fenêtre, baignée de cette lumière aux allures presque divines, auréolant la silhouette svelte de la guerrière. Elle portait une fine robe blanche, le tissu en soie caressant son corps jusqu'au sol. Elle n'avait rien avoir avec cette image sans merci et hargneuse que Clarke avait peu côtoyer jusqu'ici. Elle ressemblait davantage à la Lexa qui avait partagé son lit. Pas de commandante. Pas de leader. Pas de guerrière.

Uniquement Lexa.

 _ **Sa**_ Lexa.

Clarke sentit les larmes titiller le coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle se précipitait vers sa défunte compagne. Elle la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, sanglotant dans son cou comme une enfant. Lexa referma ses bras autour d'elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux blonds. Clarke sourit contre sa peau et releva la tête, son sourire s'élargissant malgré les larmes qui marbraient son visage. Elle prit le visage de Lexa entre ses mains, caressant de ses pouces ses pommettes. La guerrière ferma les yeux à ce contact, un soupir de satisfaction s'échappant de ses lèvres charnues. Clarke fit descendre sa main au niveau de son cou, caressant doucement cette zone tout en secouant la tête, désemparée.

"C..Comment? J'ai détruit la Cité...J...J'ai détruit la Flamme...", balbutia-t-elle d'un souffle pouvant presque se confondre avec la brise fraîche au-dehors.

" Pas encore, Clarke. Tu as bien détruit la Cité des Lumières et A.L.I.E., mais la Flamme perdure encore en toi. Becca et les autres commandants te sont reconnaissants...Il ont décidé de t'accorder cette faveur.", lui expliqua la jeune femme.

" Pourquoi? ", s'étonna Clarke.

Lexa lui prit les deux mains, baissant un instant la tête avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

" Tu as réussi, Clarke...Là où nous avions tous échoué! Tu as accompli la tâche pour laquelle la Flamme nous avait été confiée depuis des décennies. Tu as offert le pardon et le repos à la première commandante, la Toute première Nuit-de-Sang : Becca Pramheda. Nous t'en sommes tous reconnaissants..."

Clarke fixa un instant son regard sur les doigts fins de Lexa enserrant ses paumes. Elle se dégagea doucement de cette étreinte, reculant de quelques pas et tournant le dos à la guerrière. Elle appuya ses mains contre le rebord de la fenêtre, fermant un instant les yeux. Elle laissa la brise fraîche caresser ses tempes douloureuses. Clarke sentit Lexa s'approcher d'elle, s'appuyant également contre le rebord métallique. Elles ne dirent rien un moment, Clarke aux prises avec de nombreuses pensées et émotions. Cette dernière rouvrit les yeux et regarda Lexa avec tristesse, ses doigts écorchés se crispant contre le métal coupant de l'ouverture.

" J'ai échoué, Lexa...", murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. " C'est de ma faute si...si tu es morte et..."

Les mots moururent dans la bouche de Clarke alors que ses lèvres étaient délicatement embrassées. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, savourant le contact chaud et réconfortant des lèvres de Lexa contre les siennes, rendues humides par ses larmes tenaces. Ce n'était en rien un baiser mué par un désir ardent...C'était bien plus profond que cela. Plus précieux que cela. Clarke respirait...vivait à nouveau à travers ce tendre baiser. Son cœur parut battre plus vite contre sa cage thoracique, témoin de cette vie qui pulsait à nouveau dans ses veines, dans son âme. Lexa rompit le baiser bien trop rapidement à son goût et Clarke rouvrit les yeux à contrecœur.

" Je n'ai rien réussi, Lexa...", continua la jeune femme, butée et fataliste. " Je n'apporte que la mort...Regarde où nous en sommes! La Terre sera perdue dans moins de six mois! "

" Tu trouveras un moyen, Clarke...j'ai confiance en toi. Tu sauras prendre soin de mon peuple et du tien...De _notre_ peuple.", tenta Lexa.

Clarke soupira, épuisée. Physiquement et moralement. Elle en avait assez de tout cela. Cette lutte sans fin. Ces pertes. Ces sacrifices. Elle s'écarta à nouveau de son amante, fixant un point indéfini à l'horizon, pensive. Ne cessant de fixer le paysage désolé devant elle, elle lui fit part de ses doutes :

" Et s'il n'en y avait pas ? Et si...je devais tout simplement m'écarter? Tout le monde se tourne sans cesse vers moi pour trouver une solution...une idée qui nous sauverait tous. Je ne suis pas une sauveuse...Je suis la Messagère de la Mort... _Wanheda_. Tu voyais en moi une force qui n'y est pas, Lexa...Il n'y a que désolation autour de moi. J'ai tué Finn, Les habitants de la montagne...je t'ai tué...Alors...Pourquoi devrais-je encore me battre? "

Lexa vint caresser de sa main sa joue droite, la forçant d'un geste à tourner son visage vers le sien. L'enjoignant à la regarder. A voir ce qu'elle voyait. Elle lui sourit, un sourire réchauffant le corps glacé de Clarke.

" Parce que tu n'es pas Wanheda...Tu n'apportes pas la mort, mais la vie. Clarke...Tu es _**Pramheda**_ : la source de vie...", affirma la guerrière avec une conviction qu'on ne souhaitait nullement contester.

"Le nom de Becca? ", s'étonna la jeune femme.

Lexa hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, poursuivant :

" Un nom que nous nous sommes transmis par le biais de la Flamme. Un devoir. Une force, Clarke...Tu as cette force en toi, tu l'as toujours eue..."

Elle voulait y croire. Sincèrement. Mais tout ce que pouvait voir Clarke étaient les fantômes de ses erreurs. De ses atrocités. Elle ne voyait que la mort. Lexa avait été l'étincelle de vie dans son existence obstruée de noirceurs. Une étincelle qui allait définitivement disparaître. Elle abaissa la tête, abattue. Elle redressa la tête au bout de quelques secondes, scrutant le visage de Lexa.

" Comment suis-je censée m'y prendre? Je n..Je ne sais pas quoi faire! "

Lexa fit descendre sa main au niveau de sa nuque, caressant la peau de Clarke comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, un sourire confiant se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Une confiance irradiant au-delà de son corps, de son âme. Clarke pouvait sentir cette confiance...cette foi s'insinuer en elle.

" Tu trouveras la solution, Clarke...J'ai confiance en toi! ", déclara la jeune femme.

Clarke hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer une autre syllabe. Elles se regardèrent avec intensité pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, profitant de ce moment figé. Cet instant dépourvu de violence. Dépourvu de douleur ou de sacrifice. Aucun combat. Juste elle et Lexa. Uniquement ce sentiment commun. Clarke scruta le visage de Lexa, mémorisant chaque trait...chaque particularité physique de la jeune femme. Elle fut dérangée dans sa contemplation par un détail dérangeant autour d'elle. Les murs près de la porte paraissaient se dissoudre dans la lumière ambiante, se transformant rapidement en clarté aveuglante. Cette clarté avalant consciencieusement chaque pan de mur de la salle, progressant avec facilité jusqu'au centre de la pièce, avalant également dans sa luminosité le sol gris. Clarke écarquilla les yeux, interdite et s'exclama:

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "

" C'est la Flamme...", expliqua Lexa, fixant elle aussi, d'un air bien plus serein que la jeune femme, la luminosité surnaturelle avaler chaque mètre carré de la pièce. "...Elle est en train de faiblir..."

Clarke vit avec effroi la luminosité progresser vers elle, engloutissant le trône et le plafond bien trop rapidement. Elle agrippa les bras de Lexa, s'accrochant éperdument à elle. Elle lui adressa un regard désespéré et embué de larmes.

"Non! Non...je...je ne peux pas te perdre encore une fois, Lexa! ", se désola-t-elle, reculant précipitamment tandis que la lumière léchait le bout de ses chaussures, insistante.

" Tu ne me perdras jamais, Clarke! ", la rassura cette dernière, forçant une nouvelle fois Clarke à la regarder dans les yeux. " Je serais à tes côtés...A jamais. "

Sur cette promesse, elle l'embrassa avec passion. Scellant cette promesse par l'union de leurs lèvres en un échange de sentiments désespérés et définitif. Clarke répondit à ce baiser avec désespoir, les venant à nouveau parsemer ses joues. Malgré ses yeux fermés, Clarke pouvait sentir la lumière les entourer, les envelopper dans un cocon protecteur. Elle rouvrit les yeux et posa son front contre celui de son amante.

Alors que le la lumière engloutissait la silhouette de Lexa, Clarke entendit celle-ci prononcer ses derniers mots :

" Puissions-nous nous revoir..."

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un geste vif contre le siège de la salle du trône, hagarde.

" _ **LEXA !**_ ", cria-t-elle, jetant des regards éperdus autour d'elle.

Des mains douces vinrent caresser son visage et ses cheveux. Des mains familières. Clarke se tourna vers le propriétaire de ses mains : sa mère. Elle plissa les yeux, interdite, le souffle court. Avait-elle rêvé? Sa mère caressa avec plus d'insistance son visage, obligeant la jeune femme à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

" Shhhhhhh...C'est fini! C'est fini, Clarke! Tu as réussi...", la rassura-t-elle.

Clarke se concentra sur ses mots, calmant du mieux qu'elle put sa respiration saccadée et les battements erratiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle déglutit et offrit un sourire à sa mère, sourire devant sans doute ressembler à une faible grimace. Clarke cessa de regarder sa mère pour observer le spectacle devant elle. Elle fixa un moment les corps allongés et gémissants tout autour d'elle et en-dehors de la salle, Bellamy se redressant tant bien que mal alors que Kane se enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Murphy affichant une mine écœurée au-dessus du corps sans vie d'Ontari.

Elle avait réussi.

Le monde tournait à nouveau rond. Pour un temps, seulement.

Elle se leva de la chaise sculptée, se tournant vers la fenêtre où s'était tenue précédemment Lexa. Elle offrit un sourire à cette présence qu'elle pouvait encore percevoir à cet endroit de la pièce. Au monde. Elle continuerait. Elle en faisait le serment.

Une brise fraîche vint caresser son front moite et balayer sa chevelure, telle une réponse implicite à sa promesse. Une brise qui élargit son sourire et intensifia sa détermination. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le Soleil levant réchauffer son corps...et sa force, murmurant aussi doucement que la brise :

" Puissions-nous nous revoir..."

* * *

 _merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce court passage. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. n'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti!_

 _Bye!_


End file.
